Time Against me
by rmnavy
Summary: Charolette, a girl who loves adventure finds herself trapped in time when a ball shows up during a school field trip. But will Charolette escape? As well as her 2 compaions? Find out in Time against me!


Chapter 1

It's 2 o'clock in the afternoon and I'm so bored. We're on a field trip to this lab thingy. And now I'm just walking around looking at lab equipment...THE DEFINITION OF BOREDOM. The only thing I know about science is Spider-Man. Wait...does that count with science? It's the year 2035 and there's still nothing cool about it! No time machines no flying cars...WHAT KIND OF WORLD DO WE LIVE IN!!!!!! I bet people in 2019 could of done better! Then I see this ball in this glass. It says don't touch glass, but it's like begging me to... I hear the science teacher call us over. I walked over there as our teacher kept talking. I looked over the others since I was in the back and saw a...Spider! Was this my chance to become Spider-man? Or better yet Spider women? I stared in amazement as I saw the ball from earlier blink? I looked away from the spider and came over to the ball. I looked both ways to make sure no one was looking. I lift the glass lid carefully and took the ball out. I turn the ball around looking at it. It was a gold ball with a black screen...which now is blinking red... As I looked at it mesmerized I hear a voice. "HEY YOU PUT THAT BACK!!!" I turn my head to see a security guard heading toward me. I started to run. All my classmates turn their heads and now looking at me. "Um...no?" I started to run. I looked back giving the guard a raspberry but then I fell. The ball rolled at of my hand. DANG IT. I crawled up to the ball. I look up the guard was in front of me with my teacher. I'm in so much trouble. But I see the ball still blinking. I grabbed it and push the button.

Chapter 2

I have the ball in my hands. Yes! I look around and see I'm not in a science lab anymore... I'm on a boat and people don't look like they do anymore...especially the girls. The women were in dresses like you know what Pilgrims wore...wait a minute I look at the ball and it's not blinking anymore...I push the button nothings happening...I push it again...still nothing is happening... I started to panicking. I went over to a women who was sitting on a barrel scolding her children. "Um excuse me miss...do you happen to know the year?" She nodded. "It's 1620...why?" Well I'm trapped in some year I don't belong in and want to get back home. "Oh I'm just wondering..." she just nodded and continued her day. I look at my clothes. Great just great I look like an odd ball here. Then I hear something..."psss" I turned my head. I see a girl about my age...maybe older..."Come here! " I walked over. "Who are y..." before I could finish she grabbed my hand an I was gone.

Chapter 3

"Is there anyway we could get Charlotte back?" I asked. The scientists shrugged. "That ball is unpredictable it could have took her anywhere in time..." I sighed. Charlotte was my best friend how could I lose her? Another of Charlotte's friends was crying. I tried to comfort her but it just made me more upset. The girl I think was Maria was breathing heavily. "Charlotte is..." I shook my head. "Don't say that she could come back anytime soon..." Now I'm starting to give up. Then I heard voices. I grabbed Maria's hand and hid behind a machine. "Well this is a prototype from what the girl took..." The women rolled her eyes. "But this ball can follow the other ball...like if she went to the 70's, this ball would go to the 70's as well." The scientists near her agreed. "But we're not gonna use it for certain reasons..." The other scientists nodded. Well if there not gonna get Charlotte I am! I see the scientists put it under the glass case and left for my classmates. When the coast is clear me and Maria snuck up to the glass case. Maria lifted the case and nodded. I grabbed the ball and Maria's hand. I pushed the button.

Chapter 4

I was soon led by a girl in a tunnel. She sat down with her candle and lit it. "My name is Annalise you?" My mouth went dry. "Um...Charlotte..." Who the heck is this. "Where did you get those clothes?"I look down. "I...um...it's a funny story..." I scratched the back of my head. "Would you like some new ones since yours are dirty?" She asked. "I guess..." She got out some sort of luggage thing and got a blue dress with a white crisp apron. I put it on and got the dress on. Annalise help me put the apron. Then we got out of the tunnel. I saw people starting to work on what look like daily chores. Me and Annalise mopped the deck. As I was mopping it had just hit me...where is the ball! Oh man...I started to look under barrels. And then I saw a little boy maybe 4 or 5 playing with it. I walked over there as calm as I could. I knelt down beside him. "Hey can I have that ball back?" He screamed no. It was so hysteric I thought my ears were gonna burst. Annalise then came over and asked me what was going on. "Well this is my...grandfather's ball and I need it back. Annalise sighed "You never gonna get it out of his hands then." I gave a frustrating sigh. Then came up with a idea. I ran into Annalise's secret tunnel and dig out my leggings and found a pieces of bubble gum in there. I ran out and panted. "Hey if I give you something would you give me my ball back?" He looked at me suspiciously and nodded I handed him the bubble gum. He was hesitant at first but snatched it and gave me the ball. His eyes were wide open. He ran away with glee in his eyes. "Well now that I got my ball back there's no need to worry anymore and then I turn around and see a crowd in a circle. I look at Annalise. "I wonder what that could be?"

Chapter 5

Were now surrounded and I think we're on a pirate ship. I look at Marie who looks about she's gonna burst into tears. I look at the other people on the ship who don't look like pirates but don't look like us either...But then I heard her voice. I look over my shoulders and see her! I call her name but I don't think she could here me! Maria looked at me. "You see Charlotte?!! Where!!!" Charlotte pushes forward with her dress in her fists. "Axel? Maria?" "CHARLOTTE!!!!" Me and Maria screamed. We all did a group hug. "You're ok!" Maria said. Maira had started to let some tears out. "We were so worried..." she said through sniffles. "But now we found you we can go home!" Charlotte gave us a empty expression. "I...can't..."

"WHAT?!!"

Chapter 6

"WHAT?!!" Maria and Axel had screamed. "Guys it's not that I don't want to come home but...I love how this is a great opportunity for adventure! You know You guys and me time traveling for the rest of our time! We could see the future the past! We could even go to the beginning of time!" I look at Axel and Maria both in the their eyes. "Please?" Axel gulped. "But what about your parents?" He tugged on his shirt collar. "What about them?" Axel sighed. "Won't they miss you? Or would you miss them?" I looked down at my shoes. "Well I mean...ya I guess..." I sighed. "Please Axel and Maria...I just like this adventure I just want to..." I took a deep breath. "I just want to time travel I want this to be my life..." Axel looked down and so did Maria. Maria then came and put her hand on her shoulder. "As long as you are safe and happy I'm all for it!" She smiled weakly. Maria then turned to Axel. "How about you?" He gave a weak nod and me and Maria jumped up in excitement. "Yay!" We all gave high fives to each other. Axel gave the weakest out of all of us. "So what do we do now?" Maria asked with excitement in her eyes. I shrugged. "Well the ball won't go unless the ball is lighting up so...I guess we can stay here until it lights up again!" Axel nodded quietly. Annalise tapper my shoulder. "Who are they?" Oh right! "Oh these are my friends, Maria and Axel!" She shook their hands. "Nice to meet you! Follow me!" As she headed toward the tunnel I nodded them to follow


End file.
